1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to candle snuffing devices and more particularly pertains to a new candle snuffing device for snuffing out a candle without producing smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of candle snuffing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, candle snuffing(g devices heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,737; 3,775,037; 1,936,691; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 157,245; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,785,556; and 3,985,492.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new candle snuffing device. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a front wall, a back wall and a peripheral wall integrally coupled to and extending between the front and back walls. A first tubular member is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first tubular member is securely coupled to the housing such that the first end of the first tubular member extends into housing. A reservoir for holding a fluid is positioned in the housing. A pumping means for pumping liquid out of the reservoir is fluidly coupled to the reservoir- and extends outwardly from the housing through the peripheral wall. A hose member has a first end and a second end. The first end is mechanically coupled to the pumping means. The hose member extending through the reservoir and through the first tubular member. A block member has a front side, a back side, and a perimeter edge extending therebetween. The perimeter edge comprises a first side edge, a second side edge, a third side edge and a fourth side edge, wherein the third edge is positioned opposite of the first edge. The third edge is securely coupled to the second end of the first tubular member. A first bore extends into the first side edge. The hose member extends into the block member and into the first bore.
In these respects, the candle snuffing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of snuffing out a candle without producing smoke.